Till The Time Ends
by blindredeyes
Summary: 'I know you are so far away, I know you are at better place, yet you feel so close. As if its time for me to join you in after life. But Night, give me a little more time. Let me settle everything here, then we will be together, Till The Time Ends, Till The Time Ends'


**A/N:** Product of my brooding mood. Lots of OCs. No happy ending.

A lone figure stays hunched over a grave. He is still young, may be not young, but not old either. His highlighted bangs are wet. And his eyes look pained and distant. He wanted to scream himself raw. That was not fair. What had she done to deserve this? At 45? Only 45? And she looked barely 30. She had been an enigma...enigma of life. A lightening bolt, a thunder, a revolt. She lived with pride and died with it too. She had met with many tragedies during her life, still she held on.

"Hey Night! I guess I'm late again. (shoves his head into his hand and hastily wiped away the tear) A month, a whole damn month..without you. It pains Night. Here(pointing at his heart).. I hope you are keeping your promise, watching over us. And waiting for me too. Life really sucks without you Sayo. Everybody watches me as if I'm a porcelain doll. I'm not breakable. You had made me 'Wrolf' and I take my responsibility whole heartedly. Oryx is on edge, keeping all trackes on me. Am I that weak.", he talkes to her tearfully.

A fresh lot of tear flows from his eyes. She had been his life, and he knows life won't be same without her.

"Sayo, everything is falling apart. Oryx is doing everything to keep it together, and 'Wildcats', it has fallen back into the mechanical pattern. I m doing everything I can do. And you left behind our Ko-Ai. Why? She is only 16. She too has grown up drastically in past month, Night. You would have been so proud of her. Only thing to console our 3 daughters is your promise. Promise of watching over us, like a guardian angel. Night, do you know what was the head line of news?

'NIGHT HAKARIYA, BELOVED WIFE OF FASHIONISTA JIN HAKARIA PASSED AWAY' all of the papers had recognised you as my wife, if only they knew 'your own identity'. I miss you so much Night(choked sob escape his throat) But I am happy, for you. A month long torture, pain, strokes and finally my angel gets to rest. Only thing that makes me sad is that you left me behind, to pick up the scattered pieces, breaking family. Still I love you"

He carefully traced her name on the head stone.

**NIGHT(sayo) HAKARIYA**

**(1989AD-2044AD)**

**BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER**

**_THE FEARLESS LEADER_**

"Night, last week we raided into the orphanage, and saved 12 kids, all are in our care. Alexa says their condition is not good, but not bad either. We saved them. And you know, we finally tracked down and rescued 'scarlet', but Oryx was injured in the process. But with your heredity, she was as good as new in an instant. And Ko-aI has finally decided to join our lot. No, I didnot force her. She came to me one day and said 'Dad, I wanna join'. Thats it. But I am really scared for Sibyl. She has been over exerting herself. Doesn't she visit you everyday? She has been upto some really scary ancient magic to revive you. She is not ready to let you go, afterall you had accepted a scared orphan and gave her home. She is really angry at Ko-aI for not grabbing onto your soul while you were dieing. She doesn't wanna understand. I am really worried for her. Please guide her"

Kneeling down, he placed a wild-lilac on her grave. It was her favorite, and he never forgot to bring it. And slowly he sat down, it felt like she was beside him, playing with his hair like always. He resumed his talk.

"It feels like it was yesterday I saw you. You fighting off 5 wolves at once. I was so captivated by that scene, 'my white eyed goddess'. I wanted to protect you, less beknownst to me, that was a spar. You came out victorious. Then I started my conquest to win your heart. Did you know sweety, it was LEO who rat you out. I had him drunk, and milked out every info on you. But to save his skin I never revealed it. Yup, that guy is blubburing idiot when drunk. Is it the reason, you people don't let him drink? Sweety, Leo isn't in good shape, he has taken everything upon himself. (closing his eyes) How could you do this to him? Alexa is doing everything she can to drag him out of that hole of depression. Afterall he loved you like a sister. You were Miyo for him, and he was Ryo for you"

It pained him to talk to her, and not hearing her voice.

"And sayo, I knew, I knew it was not Bruno I was sparring against. But I was so confident in the training that I overlooked every aspect. It nearly cost me my life, but I lived. And it made you realise, Your love for me. I was happiest man alive. Then you went to India, disguising as a sub-inspector. I know you had fun and thrill of being around cops, and still out of their reach. But that fatal incident...your almost lifeless body...it still kills me,,,that I could do nothing. I just wanted to take you away...from everything that is evil. And you lived through that. And that escape from CID and Indian territory was an adventure. I felt more alive. Thay were so damned clueless. But you had sucessfully ended the drug-trafficing of some areas of India, but still you were criminal in the eyes of law. We still are. Nearly losing you, staying so far away I was losing my sanity. I even remember how you created false document to prove that I am not Wrolf"

He gave a pained smile to her headstone. He knew, she wont be happy if he cried over her. But some where deep down, he knows his time is nearing. He can almost see her sitting beside him, and persuing him to follow her.

"And the day you proposed me, you were so jealous. I really liked the way you grabbed my collar and snarled that I was -upps am- yours. You had claimed me. And I was more than happy to accept your proposal. I was planning to do other way around same evening, but I was so elated that I forgot to propose you in right way. (glazed smile) And our wedding day. Groom is not allowed to see the bride's dress, but hey... I had designed it. I thought the dress was beautiful, but when you walked to me in that sacred white,,, I was reborn. You were looking heavenly, sweetheart. I could die happy, but I wanted to live with you. I might be sounding cheesy honey(cringes cause he knows that she hates being called honey and he can almost picture her scowling) I miss you, your kisses, your voice so much"

He let out a humorless laugh, relishing in the memory...

"I was so bloody pissed when our honeymoon was cut short. We had to return from airport to aid others, after all our base was being raided. But we handled it well, everybody came out alive. You were so clueless. So dazed. And I saw strength returning to your eyes as you glanced around at the group of confused kids. It was such as exciting night as we led them to temporary base. And the blissfull night of passion, as we made love for the first time under the open sky that be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this, you are my immortal love. I can not, all of sudden, remember my life before you. Everything else is hazy Night. Your love was addictive. It was like a drug, but tied me to mortal realms. Night, I could even sense the change in your behavior, everytime after you saved someone. Only me. And I suspected it a long time ago, but never asked, it must have been the part of deal, right?

Then he sat down beside headstone, and leaned against the chilled piece of rock.

"I know, Night, how much you wanted Oryx to call you mother. But she has always held you higher than that. And I do remember the day you brought a mocha skinned girl with wild hair..that scared girl got a mother's love from you. And when she started doing those ancient magic, you encouraged her instead of freaking out. Then she knew, it was home. Night, that girl is only 17 now, and has been practicing dangerous spells, overdoing herself to revive her 'mamma'. And yes, your pregnancy, I was so thankful that the movies were not 100 percent true. You could not have looked more radiant than then. That exhausted smile you gave after the wave of morning sickness made me weak in the knee. And your mild mood swing made me giddy of happiness, To be ordered and Bossed around by my wife. Those 9 months you stayed as team strategist, off the field. So we missed you there. With you around everything falls in place, Night. Now its chaos."

He looked up to the dark sky with pregnant clouds and kept on talking,

"And the day of your delivery, I was scared outta the hell. More than you. I was ready to faint. But I was needed to support you. So when Alexa said that your mutation didnot let you birth the child normally, and had to have C-section, I was in tears. I had to see my life, practically be cut open at the belly. There I wished, I could switch bodies with you. But it went well, and I saw a bloodied babe, Our Ko-aI for the first time. My youngest lady luck. And I knew, my life couldn't be more beautiful than that. After all I had you, Oryx, Sibyl and Ko-aI. I was over the moon. I remember every bits and pieces of our life together, Night. So much that I practically forgot how was it to live without you. I have no memory my life before you. Alexa supects it to be selective amnesia. I am scared Night. What if I forget everything, even you. Will you be mad at me?"

He shivers as a chilling breeze passes through.

"Night, I recall only 17 years of my life. Those wonder years. Why did you have to go? I guess animal in you knew that now we could survive without you, but what have I done to deserve this? That day was so beautiful, we had planned an outing, but an SOS had us cancel it. We left two brats -upps angels- at home and headed to the field. As usual we fought back to back. But somehow they managed to seperate us and shot you from back. But it was less a bullet, and more an injection. It contaminated your blood. Alexa never told you the reason of that voilent illness. It was destroying you from inside-out. Yet you kept smiling. Why did you suffer so long? Why didn't your blood wiped out that contamination? I am broken Night, I don't know what to do next. But one thing for sure, I have to steel my daughters. I feel my death near, as if its lurking around the corner. I have to prepare everybody for the loss of Wrolf"

He shudders in pain. And sighs heavily.

"Yeah, my spine is bothering me again, its giving me hell of a time. I won't survive long with this pain, neither I have desire. I know I am talking in bits and pieces, but what do you expect from a broken man. I am not suicidal, I won't kill myself Night. You had traded your own life for me once. Yeah I know that even if you didn't tell me. Everything changes but beauty remains. Something so tender, I can't explain. Well, I may be dreaming. But till I awake, Can't we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we shared, I know you are so far away, I know you are at better place, yet you feel so close. As if its time for me to join you in after life. But Night, give me a little more time. (Shivers involuntarily as rain plummets down on him, he reluctantly gets up to leave)Let me settle everything here, then we will be together, again, Till The Time Ends"

**A/N:** yes its right. Futureverse. 2044 AD and Jay is dead. Jin can feel is death nearing, and he talks to his Darlin' :'(This is how Jin remembers his love. but hey, it had been on mind mind from 2yrs, finally wrote it down. Be generous. singing: No Flames allowed

** Last:Read And Review**


End file.
